Chione and Poseidon
by LureEndsCallIn
Summary: I have longed for freedom yet I cannot find it. He, on the other hand, has found his and decided to keep it. What can a simple snow do to a simple water and what can water do to snow? Haruka Nanase/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! Haha. This first chapter shall be short. I don't have enough time. Sorry. **

**Water** - that was how I could see it, but _his _eyes could see more; a source of satisfaction that would let you do anything such as dive deeply, thrust your fingers unto the water and so on. For _him_, the best part about it was being free. The very contact of it unto _his_ body would make _him_ lose _himself_ in a positive way. _He_'s calm but _he_'s calmer within the existence of water. That was something I couldn't understand about _his_ perception towards the topic.

**Rival **– _his_ rival was a person eager enough to beat _him_. Despite that, _he_ still had _his_ composure. All _he_ cared about was water, swimming and freestyle. _He_ was very hard to read except for anything related to swimming. Nonetheless, the way _he_ swims was full of grace; something that should be seen by the world.

**Emotionless** – I couldn't read through _him_. I couldn't read past _him_. _He_ always had that poker face of _his_. _He_ barely shows emotions rather than the blank daily routine. _He_ was mysterious enough for me. _He_ was different. Among _his_ friends, _he_ was the one who stood out the most in my eyes.

**First Love **– my first love was the snow while _he_, on the other hand, was the waterfall. _He_ wasn't that fond of the snow because _he_ knew what it meant; winter. During winter, the waters become cold. _He_ couldn't swim just as _he_ pleased because if _he_ did, _he_ would get sick. I wasn't fond of waterfalls either because I couldn't see it the way _he_ did. I could see it as something with rocky sides and continuous water falling from the top's middle part. It was stupid; _very _stupid.

Despite those things, I learned to love _him_ and I learned to change. _His_ name, however, was too girly for _his_ own good and it was **_Haruka Nanase._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chione is the goddess of snow while Poseidon is the god of the sea. In short, our heroine is Chione while you-know-who is Poseidon. Tadaa. Okay, corny. Let's start.**

I yawned while walking along the halls inside our house. Mom told me to accompany her in grocery shopping. The activity was lame but I had to do it because if I didn't, she wouldn't give me my allowance for the week.

I only wore a pair of denim shorts and a dark blue shirt with a simple quote written on the middle part of the front; _Keep Calm and Believe_. I was grabbing unto my Tamtung Corby phone while listening to music. I wasn't that much excited in accompanying mom but I had no choice.

My mother was already outside the house, waiting inside the car.

I took a pair of socks and sneakers then walked out of the house barefooted. I got inside our Gonda Jazz car and I sat beside the driver's seat. "Are you really a female?" my mom asked as I started to put my socks on.

"I have big breasts and a woman's private part, so my answer is yes," I quickly replied then I began to wear my sneakers. Mom facepalmed herself. She let out a very heavy sigh. "You don't normally see girls walking around outside with nothing on their feet. Besides, you don't see a woman answer such a question in that way," my mother lectured.

"Congratulations, mom. You just met one," I gave her a pathetic smile and she rolled her eyes off then started the car's engine.

Ever since I grew up as a teenager, if that's what you call us monsters, I became a bit distant to the world. I had friends but I could still feel being lonely when I was with them.

I put on my earphones, plugged it unto my phone and increased its volume.

Listening to music made me calm. It was my sanctuary and my grace towards a new found glory. Okay, that wasn't true. I just wanted to use that band's name in an epic sentence. I was pretty much weird. I guess I accepted that fact already.

_You know I said it, I meant it, but you don't seem to notice at all__  
And I tried to prevent it, how can I stop what I can't control?  
And we've been here before, and I feel that you can't take much more_

And I try to put myself in your shoes  
But I know that it won't be any use  
When I say things will only get better  
Does it mean anything at all?

**_(Anything at All – Artist vs. Poet)_**

I observed the view that I had with the window beside me. The best thing to do while listening to music was silently pouring your emotions out. This world has changed; it wasn't aware of **_real _**pain. The only pains people know are the ones felt during romantic fights and frustrations.

There are too many problems in this world; love isn't the only one to be burdened about.

_Your world is crumbling, but you tell me to smile__  
Your world is crumbling, but you tell me to smile  
Your world is crumbling, but you tell me to smile  
Your world is crumbling, but you tell me to smile_

It doesn't make any sense at all.  
It's not fair and it feels so wrong

**_(Anything at All – Artist vs. Poet)_**

The only bad thing about a song was that it could end within minutes. How I wish we all had a character song that was played every second of the day. That would be too epic.

I put the song on repeat. There was something about it. I didn't know why.

There's this feeling of invisible connection towards a song; that feeling that would make you think that the song was composed about your life. The best part of the song was when the vocalist sung the part _do I mean anything at all_. That question has been bothering me for years. Today as well. I wasn't sure about my existence.

Time passed and the song repeated for ten times. All I did was look outside. I was satisfied with that. Suddenly, my mom pulled my earphones away from me. I looked at her in an awkward way, "What's your problem?"

"We've been here for five minutes. I kept on telling you that," my mother answered. I apologized and put my earphones back, but mom stopped me and took my phone. "Hey!" I protested.

"You're going with me as a _normal _person," she answered as she got out off the car. I groaned in annoyance then went out as well. I chased mom then walked beside her. "I don't get you. I'm the most normal thing you're ever going to meet in this horrible world," I complained.

She ignored me and went inside the huge grocery mall or whatever you called it.

"Oh my gosh, mom, I'm dying out of boredom already," I complained. "We just arrived here a while ago," she finished. I groaned again. "Ah, get these and meet me at the section of vegetables over there. Don't forget to act normally," she finished. She separated from me after giving me a tiny list.

I lazily followed her and finished it quickly. Before going to where mom was, I stopped walking upon seeing a familiar person staring at an aquarium. He was my classmate. I looked at him curiously, questioning myself at the possibilities as to why he was like that.

Suddenly, he began to strip and my jaw dropped. He removed his belt, removed his shirt and lowered his pants. His body build was well-toned and brilliant. I knew it! Ever since I noticed that he had broad shoulders, I predicted that he would have a great body.

Okay, that was awkward. Still, I was right.

"Haruka, don't!" someone shouted. Still, he did not listen. He lowered his pants even more and I realized something; he was wearing his swimming trunk. Wow. _"You don't see **that** every day," _I told myself. I was watching him, waiting for his next action. He threw aside his shirt and pants and seemed like he was about to dive. Wait, what the-

Suddenly, three males came and stopped him. "Haru-chan, no! That water is for fishes!" the smallest one in the group said. He has blonde hair and dark pink eyes. He has a silly expression on his face even though he was stopping his friend. Haruka stopped then picked up his clothes. It was a good thing that only a few saw them – some employees, a few passersby and me.

"Wait, isn't that-" Makoto, another classmate of mine, spotted me. He was pointing at me while Haruka dressed himself up properly.

"Ah, Luka," was the only reply of Haruka.

"Was she… watching you the whole time?" a man with dark blue hair and red glasses suddenly butted in.

My cheeks burned with the colors of red. "I was watching fishes swim!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Haruka has a weird fondness towards water," Makoto told me. "He can't help it," the shorter one added. "You don't have to tell that to her," was the very plain answer of Haruka.**_ Our distance was like this; me - - - - - - - - Makoto, Haruka, and the two youngsters._**

They looked at me blankly. "You didn't see anything else?" the megane dude asked once more. " Fishes," was my plain answer. Makoto looked at me and chuckled. I blushed again. "I-I need to go," I ran away while bringing the basket

**RIP world. RIP. I want to cry due to humiliation.**

After that, I went to see mom and helped her quickly in shopping so that I could go home already.

Weird, why would someone like water? I mean, look at it! It's just plain dumb water. It won't do anything good. It's stupid. You only get wet by water. The only thing good about it is that it would quench your thirst and provide hygiene solutions. End of story. Still, why did he like water? How did he see it? In the end, I found myself intrigued about it. Stupid curiosity, you're the reason I became like this.


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me forever to type this. Lame-o chapter as always.**

3 days have passed ever since the _I saw him strip to dive __in__ an aquarium _incident. Fortunately, it wasn't awkward when Makoto, Haruka and I saw each other in class. Phew. That made me become relieved.

I was trying my best to forget it. In the middle of Mr. Togami's class, I yawned and tried my best to avoid producing noise. I covered my mouth. I quickly listened to him.

Before his speech ended, he was eyeing me. The nerve! Student-teacher relationship was not my thing. Still! It's forbidden! Then again, Romeo and Juliet's love was also forbidden so… It means that forbidden love isn't really forbidden. Right?

"A classmate of yours has caught my attention," Mr. Togami suddenly changed the topic of his discussion. He was staring at me the whole time. I felt horrible. He might lose his job because of me!

"Okay, Luka, you're being crazy. He's not crushing on you. He's just-" I whispered to myself but I was called out by my teacher. "Luka, I would like you to read the essay you passed about the person you admire the most."

My cheeks quickly became hot as if the heat of hell came upon them.

"Sir, I believe that you got it wrong. (Honor student) is the best in class. She might be the one you're referring to," I let out a forced giggle. Despite my efforts, he chuckled. "You're not going to escape this one," he muttered under his breath.

Everyone in class was looking at me. I felt shy and nervous. I felt like I was going to pee anytime soon. Tiny forms of liquids began to exist on my forehead.

"Class," Mr. Togami took out a crumpled paper from the folder lying on his table. He smirked. The orange haired teacher of mine walked towards me. "Let us listen to your classmate's masterpiece," he said as he gave me the paper and gestured me to go to the front of the class yet I did not stand up.

"Stand and go there," he said. The others were chatting and the ones doing nothing were watching the intense glaring showdown between our teacher and I.

"I'm sorry, sir. I believe that my butt is glued to my chair," I replied. Our teacher sighed.

"Minus ten-" not allowing him to continue his declamation of stealing points away from my grades, I stood up. "Oh, look at that, the glue's effect was gone," I joked and some of the students chuckled.

I walked up to the place where he wanted me to be in.

"Bastard," I whispered to myself.

Mr. Togami and I have a lot of history since last year. I was his favorite student when it came to publicly reprimanding me in front of my classmates. Nonetheless, I was used to him. He was used to me too. Most teachers were like that. They humiliate some of their students as if they did not experience being a study-slave.

"Shall we start?" he questioned. "No," I honestly replied.

I, for myself, knew the stupidity that was written on the paper I passed which was crumpled and had the hints of being made during the last minutes.

"No?" he asked. I sweatdropped a bit. I smiled it off. "No. I can't start yet without the whole class listening to me," I lied. Apparently, Mr. Togami realized it and made sure that my lie was to be given with a proper response.

He cleared his throat, loud enough to signal my classmates to face the board and listen to me. I calmed myself.

I looked around and saw Makoto looking at me with an anticipating expression. He's probably one of those responsible dudes.

The prideful honor student was observing me with a 'my work is better for sure' expression. Well, we all have that one person to meet in life who thinks of theirselves with higher authority and superiority.

I raised the paper to the level of letting it cover my face, to save myself from humiliating myself even more. "Raise it higher like a flag," the teacher sarcastically said.

"I believe that I should be respected, sir. Also, it is not only I who will be humiliated," I told him.

"Just start already. Enough with the commercials," the honor student's voice was heard.

Having no escape from the result of my beautiful essay, I began to read. "Untitled," I read the title of my work. Some already reacted to it.

"I've been thinking of a very catchy title for my work but she only thought of that? I should've just done the same thing," a girl whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault that you were foolish enough to waste your life's time just to think of a stupid title," I muttered under my breath, completely making the girl, who was probably sitting at the first row of seats, hear me.

Mr. Togami cleared his throat once more. I cleared mine as well, imitating the man.

"Untitled," I said the title again. Bracing the cruelty of my fate, I began to read loudly.

"I have yet to realize whom I admire the most. I have yet to think of words to write on this paper. With all honesty, I wasn't really planning on making this stupid essay. Now, let us begin this paper of praising a certain someone. Since he's the one responsible for this, I shall write about Mr. Togami," I read as I lowered the paper and saw my classmates interested while Mr. Togami gave me a blank stare.

"Mr. Togami, he is a teacher whose past life was horrible enough to deliver its misery to me. I admire him because he keeps on talking during his class in spite of my classmates not listening or bothering to learn anything from him. Sometimes, I wonder if he ever runs out of saliva to unconsciously shower whenever he speaks fastly. Of course, that is natural - a proof that he is not more than a moronic human," my bladder was starting to haunt me and tell me to shut up and go to the bathroom.

"Not wanting to decline the call of my bladder, I shall now leave this beautiful essay of mine to provide a cliffhanger so that I can go to the restroom with no regrets," I said as I returned the paper to his folder. The next sentences written were the extreme ones and it would be better for no one to find out about it.

Looking back at the rest of the class, my gaze landed at Haruka who was simply looking at me with no expression. Looking at the teacher, Mr. Togami raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why not read the rest?" he questioned me as I started walking towards the door of the class. "The toilet is calling my name," I answered.

"I cannot hear it," he told me. "It's because the toilet and I have a secret relationship that only the two of us can understand," I said as I went out of the room.

Completely outside the room, I could hear my classmates' giggles and laughs.

I began to travel and find my way to the girls' washroom.

"Who would even strip and want to dive at an aquarium?" I questioned myself while making steps.

Water's a plain nonsense that loved to make people wet and get cold. Water was not worth of my addiction. Dull, calm and steady. It had no special traits. Water was just water. Nothing else.

"Pee. I need to pee. I have to pee," I talked to myself as I was getting nearer and nearer to the washroom's door until...

**Out of Order. Use the _other_ restroom. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

"What the bloody menstruation of hell is this?" I reacted. "Toilet~ I want you now~ Let's get married~ I don't want a divorce~ Come to mama~" I said as I playfully punched the door.

Awkwardly, there was a man standing away from me. He was staring at me with an 'are you nuts?' expression. I realized that that man was Mr. Togami.

I felt embarrassed. That. Was. So. Humiliating.

"I followed you to see if you were saying the truth, only to find myself questioning my own being if you are still normal," he stated. I gave him a sheepish look.

"I- You- We- Oh, sir, is it me or do you look absolutely dashing today?" I gave out a false compliment. He raised his eyebrow at me. "You are the most awkward person I've ever met," he facepalmed himself.

Feeling my bladder getting worse, I excused myself, ran away and tried to find another restroom.

Spotting my heavenly paradise as of the moment, my eyes shone with hopeful brilliance as I entered the place. I chose a satisfying cubicle for me.

_"Sometimes, I think that Luka's courageous yet a coward at the same time," the most silent person in the room told his friend who was a female. They sat in front of Haruka who was doing nothing but thinking of his desire for water._

I fixed my skirt and went out of the small spaced structure.

I went towards the sink and washed my hands. "Stupid water. Even **_he _**likes it," I uttered to no one in particular.

I was referring to him; my beau.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a chappie that would introduce her boyfie. Kbye.**

I was quietly inside my room as I sipped on my can of soda. I was playing pokemon. It was addictive.

I was on my bed as I kept on pressing buttons on my red nintendo. "Gotta catch 'em all..." I told myself.

Well, that was the number one motto of pokemon, anyway.

I wore a yellow shirt with a teddy bear as its design. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I looked at the message and it said: **Watch the music video of The Fox (What Does the Fox Say). It's hilarious!**

Curious enough, I went to my laptop and search for it. Upon stumbling on its video, I watched the entire time.

Finishing it, I shut down my laptop.

"If that is what the next generation of music will be, I'd rather die," I commented.

The lyrics were funny and the video as well but the solemnity and deepness of the term **music** were gone.

I returned my laptop to my table and continued playing pokemon until I decided to leave the house. I asked permission from my mom and she agreed.

I changed my clothes.

I went to the mall and decided to go to the skating rink. Believe it or not, I loved skating. I decided to rent some skates.

Upon being there by the rink, I felt at home as if peace. Braced me personally. I smiled to myself. I began to skate around, dancing on ice gracefully as I kept my balance.

I would twirl here, there and anywhere then feel free. I felt like running while elegantly moving. My hair swayed gently against my motions and the coldness of the place kissed my skin, making me feel like it was winter - the season I loved.

When I turned around, some were watching me and some weren't. I went around the rink over and over again. After an hour of skating, I left and Rin approached me.

Rin was my beau. I would rather shut up about how we met.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile. "Hey," he repeated as well.

We began to walk beside each other, passing by others.

"How's life?" I questioned him and he looked away. "I met him again," he stated and I was confused as to whom he was referring to. "Who?" I asked.

"Haruka Nanase," he told me. "Oh... He's my classmate," I added and he shot me a morosed look. "Why did you never tell me?" he raised his voice and I gave him a bitter expression. He noticed it and quickly apologized.

"We barely meet and talk anymore, remember?" that was my answer in a questioning manner. He sighed.

"Sorry, Luka," he asked for forgiveness once more. I shrugged the aura of misunderstanding away and smiled at him. "Forget about it," I stated.

"How's Gou?" I asked him. He chuckled at me and I quirked my eyebrows at him. "What's funny?"

"Do you ever pay any attention to your surroundings?" he inquired. I pouted. "She's attending the same school you do," he answered my question. I tilted my head as I placed a finger on my chin then looked above.

"I never noticed her. What does she look like?"

"Seriously, Luka. Seriously?" he sent off a sheepish look. I chuckled nervously. "You're not pissed, are you?" I asked just to make sure.

He suddenly pulled me closer to him and messed with my hair as we continued walking until he froze.

Haruka and Makoto, along with the blonde and dark blue haired guys, looked at us.

The atmosphere of gaiety was gone.

Rin stood tall. He shot them a very humorless look then held my hand as he pulled me and ignored them. He walked away from them with pride.

"What just happened?" I asked him. "You don't need to burden yourself and know it," he answered in a very irked manner. "Calm down," I stated as I patted his back. He glared at me and I took a step back.

Rin was like a shark; sometimes, he's pretty much okay; sometimes, he's seriously scary and moody.

He sighed. "Sorry," he said for the third time. "Honestly, you have anger management issues," I bluntly told him and he smirked at me.

"I'll take you home," he commented as he led me out of the mall.

He brought a motorcycle with him. He gave me a helmet and he wore the other one. "Do I really need to use this?"

"Yes. For protection in advance. Just wear it," he sheepishly replied and I followed him.

After that, we rode on it. I wrapped my arms around him and he started to let its engines work. "You know, I missed you a lot," I stated. I only noticed him smirk.

Ew. I was flirting with him. Well, it's natural anyway since we're in a relationship.

Arriving at our house, I got off from the motor, waved goodbye and he left after smiling at me after bidding his farewell statement.


End file.
